Know Your Stars Ranger Style!
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: Err... The title tells it all! Know Your Stars Ranger Style!
1. Jason

Know your stars- Ranger style!

A.N.: Anyone know what AU means? And OOC. OK... Why I wrote this? Coz then when me and my cuzzinz go online I can go let's go read _my_ fanfic! Lame yes I know. And also because I haven't came across any Know Your Stars related to PR. I mean there's Harry Potter, Beyblade, W.I.T.C.H. ... The list goes on... reader looks at author as she goes on and on and on

ANYWAY, I'm gonna do Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberley, Billy, I could rattle the whole list but I dun feel like to. On with the SHOW! or was it story? or starts mumbling again

Disclaimer: Do you really think _I_ own Power Rangers? IF you do, I suggest you go see a therapist. I can recommend you one!

--------------

Jason walks onto the stage. Spotting a chair, he immeadiatly sits on it.

_"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars... Jason Lee Scott, he loves to dance to Lindsay Lohan when no body's looking..."_

"No I don't!

a.n.: dang! i just saw a PR related know your stars... 

_"Oh really? You know the truth sonny... Jason Lee Scott, he has a crush on Katherine Hillands..."_

"No I don't... She'e nice but as a friend- yeah..."

_"Yes Mr. Cassanova... Jason Lee Scott, he's a girl."_

"Unless you're blind- you can see perfectly that I'm a boy! And Jason is a boy's name!" replied Jason, fed up with the announcer's stupidity.

"_Are you saying I'm stupid?"_

"Errr... Yes?"

_"I can't believe you! All the times we went through-"_

"Erm... Hello? I jsut knew you two seconds ago- and I don't even_ like_ you!"

_"You hate me!"_

"Yupo."

_"Know You Know Jason Lee Scott, a big fat meanie!" _Crying can be heard over the intercom, and Jason nervously gets off the chair and runs off the chair before anything else happens.

--------------

Didja like it? I didn't really have inspiration. Hope you think it's funny- cause I don't really think it is when I read through it... Maybe it's because I write this?

Blackie Frogz


	2. Trini

Know your stars- Ranger style!

A.N.: Thanks for your reviews!

Terri the Kitty: Thanks for telling me! And yay! Your thought it was funny!

PinkRanger4Evr: Nah I don't mind... I'm doing Kim after Trini and Zack. :P But I'm not gonna do every ranger in history. I'm not doing Lightspeed, Wild Force, Lost Galaxy and SPD- cause I watched really little of that series.

DisneyHeart: Thank you!

Disclaimer: ME own Power Rangers? Maybe in an alternate universe...

--------------

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars... Trini Kwan she hates sabretooth tigers..."_

"oO, no I don't."

_"Trini Kwan she ate Mr. Ticklesneezer for Lunch..." _ a.n.: that is the dolly which tried to put the whole city in bottles right? 

Trini laughs. "That was funny but I would never eat my doll."

_"Trini Kwan she is a doll collecting freakazoid..."_

"I have been collecting dolls since I was small. And I know many people who do, and they are defienietly not freakazoids!" Trini stated, calmly.

_"Trini Kwan she likes to paste" Kick Me!" sins on other people's backs..."_

No response...

_"Why aren't you angry!"_ yells the announcer irritated at her vitim's uncaring personality.

"Because there's no point quarrelling with a preson wo should be in a Mental hospital..." answers Trini.

_"Trini Kwan her Karate moves are hilarious!"_

"HOW THERE YOU INSULT MY FIGHTING STYLE!" Trini takes out her morpher. "It's morphin' time- SABRETOOTH TIGER!"

_"Now you know Trini- What are you doing here! Get away! Ahhhhh!"_

--------------

I'd update once I get at least one review. Yes I'm settin me targets low... :D Less disppointment... :D

Next up- Zack!

Blackie Frogz


	3. Zack

Know your stars- Ranger style!

A.N.: Awesome! I got two more readers! Oh yeah! I'm on a roll... :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I love myself and me reviewers! I'm too lazy to reply to the reviews... Hope ya people dun mind! Whew! I thought I lost my notebook where I wrote Zack, Rocky, Kimberley, Aisha and Adam's Know Your Stars... It was in my other bag... Dang I'm so careless!

Disclaimer: U people already know I don't own Power Rangers so who CARES about the disclaimer?

--------------

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."_

"Excuse me..."

_"DON'T INTERRUPT ME YOU FOOL!"_

"Sorry..."

_"OK... Zack Taylor-"_

"But-" Zack interrupted again, much to the announcer's irritation.

_"I told you to STOP INTERRUPTING!"_

"But-" stuttered the former Black Ranger.

_"Zack Taylor-"_

"I think you seriously need to know this!"

_"Fine... What?" sighed the announcer, defeated._

"BOO!" Zack yells, then collapses in laughter.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screams the announcer, a door slam is heard over the intercom then another muffled scream._

Zack collapses in laughter again, clutching his sides.

--------------

Next up- Kimberley!

Oh and how do you write your bio? I can't find the page to do that... Stoopid Clifford the dog no offense to anyone who likes it but everyone is sooo ncie and kind in the show, there I go again, blabbering and blabbering...

BTW, Dark-Child2 what does BF mean?

And I think this one isn't really funny, do you?

Blackie Frogz


	4. Kimberley

Know your stars- Ranger style!

A.N.: I went on a holiday last few days so I didn't update. oO... Yayness!

--------------

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars... Kimbereley Hart, her favourite food is boogers..."_

"Boogers? Yuck!"

_"Kimberley Hart, she has to scream,"TOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" every time a putty"_

"No I don't!"

_"Uh huh..." sneered the announcer._

"OK, so maybe I do... But I don't do it as bad as Kat! She screams for Tommy too! And I started it. She's just a Copy Kat... I should have never given my powers to her..."

_"Temper temper..." taunted the announcer. "Anyway... Kimberley Hart, her favourite gourmet food is water bottles dipped in mud and sweat, seasoned with eraser dust..."_

"EWWW! Like gross! Who eats that?"

_"Kimberley Hart, her dream is to be the best pokemon master in the world!"_

"No it's not! I don't even like pokemon! My dream was to win the Olympics; now it's to hunt you down and-"

_"Kill me? Torture me? Strangle me?"_

"-Well... Yeah!"

_"You're friend Trini already did that..."_

"GO TRINI!"

_"Kimberley Hart- she HATES me!"_

"So true..." muttered Kimvereley dryly.

_Muffled crying is heard over the intercom._

"Oh my gosh- don't cry! C'mon... FINE, i don't hate you... Well not that much..."

_"Yay! She doesn't hate me! Or at least kill me! Now you know Kimberley Hart, the most gullible gal in the world!"_

--------------

Next up- Aisha

BOO!

Sorry about the long update!

Blackie Frogz


	5. Billy

Know your stars- Ranger style!

A.N.: Darn, no one answered the quote thing... Ode wellness...

--------------

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."_

"Shouldn't it be Know Your STAR?"

_"Don't interrupt me-again like your annoying friend Zack!"_

"Fine... Gheez..."

_"Billy Cranston, he established the use of the trombone..."_

"No I did not."

_"Billy Cranston... BOO!"_

"Why do you have to do that? I have you know that such humorless pranks have no whatso ever effect on me."

_"Yes Mr Cranston...Billy Cranston, you have to read the dictionary to understand him..."_

"I do not afvise trying to memorise the dictionary, especially you, since you already are mentally unstable... Further stress might push you over the edge..."

_"Are you done einstien?"_

"Affirmitive."

_"Now you know Billy Cranston, the most boring guy I ever met since my history teacher. Dude, I suggest never be a teacher, you'll bore everyone to sleep..."_

--------------

Next up- Rocky

cIaoNeSS

Blackie Frogz


	6. Rocky

Know your stars- Ranger style!

A.N.: Next week I shall be going on a holiday to America (which should totally ROCK!) and I think I won't have access to the internet for two weeks so sorry about the LOOOOOOONNNNGGGG delay...

--------------

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars... Rocky De Santos, he runs a Ballet Class..."_

"Ballet is for weenies." On hearing that, Katherine rushes on stage. "Did I say that? I meant Ballet isn't for weenies..." He laughs nervously.

_"Uh huh... Nice save... Rocky de Santos, his head is a giant marshmellow..."_

"If my head was a giant marshmellow, I'd eat it!"

_"Aren't we greedy? Rocky de Santos, his mather has to burp him every day..."_

"No she doesn't! She only does that on weekends- oh damn... Did I just say that?"

_"Yup- loud and clear. Rocky de Santos he was such a lousy red Ranger that he wasn't invited to the 'Red Ranger Convention'."_

"My invitation just got lost in the mail!" Then mutttering to himself,"Don't believe the evil man-"

_"Or girl's."_

"-Lies..."

_"Now you know Rocky de Santos..."_

"No they don't! They think I'm a lous ranger- which I'm not! MUMMMYYY!"

--------------

Next up- Adam

cIaoNeSS

Adam's sooo cute in MMPR! Who agrees?

Blackie Frogz


	7. Adam

Know your stars- Ranger style!

A.N.: Was on holiday in America, sorry about the long update- hope this chappie makes up for it! Or the next chapter, I like the next one. :D

--------------

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars... Adam Park he's the Pink Ranger..."_

"No, I'm the Green Ranger... Well now anyway, I was Black."

_"Adam Park, he brushes his teeth with glue..."_

"Nobody does that! Glue is posionous, I'm not dumb enough to kill myself."

_"All right Mr. Health Nut... Adam Park, he's in love with Alpha5. Ai-ya-ya-ya-ya..." _

"Am not! I'm not in love with a robot!"

_"Don't deny it!"_

"Whatever..."

_"I thought you were supposed to be nice, polite, shy even? Anyway... Adam Park, his favourite past time is disecting frogs..."_

"Actually I hate it. Hello? If I disect a frog, that'd be like disecting my own kind. I'm the Frog, or my animal spirit is the Frog."

_"Adam Park, he has three arms..."_

"Excuse me but if I _had_ three arms, you'd be able to see the third arm!"

_"You hid it in your shirt- duh..."_

Adam snorts.

_"Now you know Adam Park..."_

Adam snorts again.

--------------

Next up- Katherine

S.P.D. is stupid, in a funny way. I'm kinda watching A-Bridged now, I bought the Volume 2 DVD thing... Bridge is stoopid- me like-y :P And I like Mora too, she's so cute.

I wasn't chasing goose, or geese or geesi?

It's not fair! They don't have Ranger meet n greet conventions thingys in Singapore... Man, that sux, cos I'd give anything to actually see a Ranger in flesh and blood.

Blackie Frogz


	8. Katherine

Know your stars- Ranger style!

A.N.: Hello

--------------

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars... Katherine Hillands, she's too lousy a ranger to pilot the Ninja Crane Zord..."_

"That's not the truth..."

_"And I'm a pelican. Katherine Hillands- she's Rita Repulsa in disguise..."_

"Rita Repulsa? I mean yeah- I worked for her. But under a spell. I'm definietly NOT Rita!"

_"Katherine Hillands, she's married to the Dark Septre and ordered him to destroy the Power Rangers..." _

"Ermm... Why would I want to destroy the Power Rangers? They're my friends!"

_"You tell me- Queen of Darknes..."_

"I'm not the Queen of Darkness!"

_"Kathrine Hillands, she was jealous of the other Rangers so she became evil and ordered their deaths! The horror!"_

"Why do you keep saying these things?" asked Kat. Running off the stage, she starts to cry.

_"Now you know Katherine Hillands... A big cry baby!" Evil laughter blares over the intercom._

--------------

Next up- Tanya

Oh god (sorry!) I just realised I coulda seen the cast of S.P.D. in the Disney Parade thing but nooo.. I was in the toliet! AAAAAAAHHHHH! sobs eyes out... Oooh and I got S.P.D. Volume 4 Perspective is funny! And Wormhole rox!

Blackie Frogz


	9. Tanya

Know your stars PR style

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Yeah I know. Long time no update...

-

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars... Terry Sloan-"

"Tanya," corrected Tanya, a little annoyed that the person got her name wrong. But hey! mistakes happen all the time- right?

"Whatever... Tiana Sloan-" Guess she was wrong...

"Tanya!" cried the teenager, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't really care you know. TANYA Slamami she-"

"Tanya Sloan, can you get my name correct?" asked the frustrated brunette.

"I don't care! I told you that I really don't care! Tanya Sashimi, she likes to eat in the loo."

"Tanya Sloan... And I don't like eating in the loo."

"Tina Turner-"

"Not Tina Turner.As much as I admire her... It's Tanya Sloan!"

"Tina Turner or Tanya Sloan, whichever person she thinks she is now..."

"YES! You said my name correctly!"

"Sloanieronie."

"Forget it..."

"Now you know Tanya Slapjack."

-

OK sorry for the really long lag... I just didn't feel like posting a know your stars thing cause I thought that this was really lame so yeah... Tell me if you want me to stop kay?

Blackie Frogz


End file.
